


Kitties Wanna Play?

by tiffersthenerdy



Series: Breeding Benches [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kozume Kenma, Bottom Nishinoya Yuu, Boys Kissing, Breeding benches, Cock Warming, Come Swallowing, Consensual Underage Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Intimacy, Kissing, M/M, Multiple Creampies, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Switch Shouyou Hinata, Top Azumane Asahi, Top Haiba Lev, Top Inuoka Sou, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Top Sawamura Daichi, Top Sugawara Koushi, Top Yaku Morisuke, Top Yamamoto Taketora, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffersthenerdy/pseuds/tiffersthenerdy
Summary: When some Nekoma players walk into the locker room late at night, they find Noya and Shouyou having fun with each other and get themselves an invitation to join in too.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/ Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi & Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Azumane Asahi/Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu, Hinata Shouyou/Nishinoya Yuu & Almost Half of Nekoma's Team
Series: Breeding Benches [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1461184
Comments: 114
Kudos: 384





	Kitties Wanna Play?

**Author's Note:**

> **READ THIS.**  
>  1) Thank you so very much for your patience. I've been battling my chronic illness for months now and I'm finally feeling better.
> 
> 2) I took a shot at telling the story from just Hinata's POV. Though I don't hate it, I'm going to write the other ones with the omniscient POV like in "Sharing is Caring"
> 
> 3) **I’M HAVING THE BEST TIME WRITING THESE!!!**  
>  Comment your answers to the things on the list below when you're done reading and if you get 3 out of 4 correct then I'll write you a 1500 word fic of your choice. There is no deadline for this. You can answer these questions five years after this was posted and I’ll still uphold the fic deal!
> 
>  **A.** What are 3 of the several cringe-worthy phrases I intentionally put in this fic?  
>  **B.** What are Kenma's official (and unofficial) positions on the Nekoma team?  
>  **C.** Describe Inuoka's personality.  
>  **D.** What team should be next?
> 
> I'll post this list in the end notes too.

Training camps are fun, especially when it’s late at night and the chaperones are in a deep, drunken slumber. That makes it easier for Nishinoya and Hinata to sneak to the bath for some fun. They sit on the bench facing one another with Shouyou’s legs over Noya’s, both of their shorts are pulled down just enough to free their hard cocks. Shouyou puts them together and wraps his hand around them, moaning into Noya’s mouth as he spreads their precum to slick them up.

“Well, I guess the whispers are true,” a voice says from behind Hinata, making both boys freeze.

Shouyou glances over his shoulder to see Kuroo and Kenma as well as Morisuke, Yamamoto, Inuoka, and Lev. “It isn’t like Yuu and I hide our relationship or something.”

“No, the rumors say that the two little crows who nest together also don’t mind other crows joining them sometimes.”

Hinata looks at his boyfriend and they have a silent discussion.

**_What do you think, Yuu?_ **

**_I don’t care as long as it’s me you leave with at the end._ **

**_You know I love you, but I love watching someone else dick you down sometimes too; it’s so hot._ **

**_You’re my number one. Let’s do it._ **

“Do the kitties want to play too?” Shouyou asks in the most innocent voice as he stares up at Kuroo with big honey eyes.

Kuroo looks around at the members of his team before turning back and nodding. “We are flattered that you would even consider us.”

“We have one rule,” Yuu chimes in.

“Oh?” Morisuke inquires further.

“Shou and I both bottom,” Noya explains.

“That’s only a problem for Kenma,” Kuroo says, ruffling Kenma’s hair who still seems bored of the entire situation.

Another quick and quiet conversation between the Karasuno boys and Hinata turns to Kenma. “I’ll make an exception for Kenma since he’s my best friend.”

“What a sweet guy,” Kuroo comments with a small smile.

“Get undressed while we prep,” Noya directs to the Nekoma team members as he picks up the bottle of lube by his foot. Shouyou can hear the rustling of clothes as he slicks up his fingers with Yuu doing the same. They stand up and embrace, looping their arms around each other to tease open their holes. It doesn’t take long for them to add finger after finger as their bodies become flushed and their breathing gets heavy.

“I’m excited to see you cum, do it for me,” Shouyou whispers to his boyfriend while he removes his fingers.

“Cum for me too, okay?” Noya sounds a little nervous.

“I always do. You’re the best,” Hinata replies with a smile before biting and sucking a mark on Yuu’s neck. “All mine.”

Both of them kiss before straddling the bench and arching their backs, asses raised in silent invitation. Hinata glances around the room at the Nekoma players stroking their cocks as they watch, his gaze landing on a very naked Kuroo. He quirks up an eyebrow and the captain takes the hint, walking to Hinata and standing behind him.

“Never thought I’d see the day where I get to fuck Karasuno’s little ray of sunshine, but here I am,” Kuroo mutters as he spreads lube on his dick and pushes into Hinata’s ass. Shouyou’s eyes widen as Kuroo’s cock sinks into him, stretching him more than he expected.

“I’m going to wreck his little libero boyfriend,” Yamamoto says, going to stand behind Noya.

Apparently, it isn’t just Kuroo who is packing big if Nishinoya’s face is anything to judge by and unlike Kuroo, who is at least kind enough to let Shouyou adjust, Yamamoto starts fucking into Noya roughly, but Yuu appears to love being brokeback-mounted that way.

The first drag of Kuroo’s cock against his insides has Shouyou moaning loudly. “Hush birdy, I know it feels good, but you have to quiet down,” Kuroo chides.

“Kenma,” Hinata says, beckoning the setter over as Kuroo begins to steadily fuck him. Once Kenma comes over to stand next to him, Shouyou happily begins sucking on his cock while staring up at him. It makes Hinata feel giddy to watch as Kenma’s face goes from boredom to surprise to enjoyment and then back to surprise when the tip touches the back of Hinata’s throat.

Shouyou winks at him and sets to work giving his best friend an attentive blowjob. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Hinata sees a debauched looking Yuu getting railed by Yamamoto. Drool dribbles down his chin as he takes heavy, panting breaths. He looks so beautiful, in Hinata’s opinion, when he gets fucked and even more so when he is across the bench from Shouyou.

Fingers grasp onto Shouyou’s hair and pull hard, making him pop off of Kenma’s dick loudly. “Don’t spoil our sub too much, Sunshine,” Kuroo says firmly. “Kenma, be a good boy and take your plug out for Daddy.” The cold and commanding way Kuroo speaks to Kenma even sends chills down Shouyou’s spine, but Kuroo continues to leisurely rearrange Hinata’s guts as if this is nothing new. Kenma wordlessly follows the directive. “Now come over here and let me fuck you through our little crow friend here.”

Kuroo finally stops moving his hips in favor of pulling Hinata up so Kenma can stand in front of him. “Face down, ass up, Kenma. I want the libero’s boyfriend to watch me make him a cum dumpster,” Yamamoto orders and Kenma does it.

“Slide into his pretty ass, Decoy,” Kuroo whispers hotly in Hinata’s ear, stroking his cock with a slick hand. Shouyou guides his dick into Kenma’s waiting hole, meeting little resistance as he does so. Kenma’s insides squeeze him perfectly and when he is fully nestled inside, Shouyou finally looks up at Noya.

Yamamoto has him with his face on the bench and a hand on the back of his neck to keep him there as he pounds into him. Seconds later, Yamamoto goes to the hilt in Noya’s ass, his eyes closed and face showing ecstasy as he empties himself into Hinata’s boyfriend. Yuu lets out a strangled moan while holding onto the bench with white knuckles as he pushes back against the Nekoma player to take him deeper.

A disapproving sound from behind Hinata pulls his attention from his blissed-out boyfriend. “Apparently I’m not interesting enough,” Kuroo growls, pushing Shouyou forward to lay over Kenma’s back. “Let’s change that.” Blunt nails dig into Hinata’s shoulder, giving Kuroo leverage to fuck into him so roughly that all of the air rushes out of Shouyou’s lungs. There is no thinking for Hinata as Nekoma’s captain stirs his guts which in turn makes Hinata shallowly thrust in and out of Kenma who has his back arched in the most elegant curve Shouyou has ever seen. He has never baked a twinkle cake like this before.

Being stimulated from both sides has Shouyou’s senses kicking into overdrive as his nerves hum with anticipation of his rapidly approaching orgasm. Balancing himself with one hand on the bench beneath Kenma, Hinata uses the other to jerk Kenma off quickly, adding a twist at the head which his best friend seems to really like if the shuddering breaths are anything to go by.

Kuroo switches angles and rubs against Shouyou’s prostate and midway through the moan that he hides in the crook of Kenma’s neck, Hinata realizes it’s intentional. The captain had purposely been avoiding that spot until he wanted to touch it. “Even plotting when you’re off the court,” Shouyou scoffs with no bite to it.

The comment makes Kuroo chuckle before he says, “I want you to cum in the team’s slut when I fill you full, Sunshine, and I see you working Kenma’s dick, so we are all probably close.” Hinata can imagine Kuroo shrugging as he says it. “Am I wrong?” Shouyou is running to the edge of pleasure and can feel his ass tightening around Kuroo’s dick so he assumes that’s enough, but apparently not because he gets a sharp stinging slap to his ass. “Answer me.” It’s the same tone he used with Kenma earlier.

“No, you aren’t wrong,” Shouyou grits out. His orgasm crashes into him with an intensity he isn’t expecting or is prepared for and he bites into Kenma’s shoulder to suppress the yell in his throat. Stream after stream of cum is pumped into Kenma who rocks back onto his cock, milking him of every drop.

“Okay, go ahead, Kitten. It’s your turn,” Kuroo remarks to Kenma who trembles under Shouyou as his cock twitches and covers the bench in his pearlescent seed. Nekoma’s captain hardly shows any sign of slowing down even as overstimulation takes control of Hinata’s senses. “Kenma, be a dear and suck Sunshine’s boyfriend.”

Those words crack through the painfully pleasured haze in Shouyou’s mind and he glances up in time to see Kenma take Yuu’s cock in his mouth while Yuu gets railed by Morisuke. The look of euphoria on Noya’s face makes a thrill pass through Hinata’s body which heightens the overstimulation. Tears well up and spill from Shouyou’s eyes as his legs start to quiver. Luckily for him, or maybe it isn’t luck at all, Kuroo cums in him hard and hot causing Hinata’s dick to harden again just from those sensations alone.

A large part of him wants to whine at the emptiness when Kuroo pulls out, but he focuses on pulling out of Kenma instead who is then highly praised by Kuroo and taken to the showers.

“Sh-Shou,” Noya gasps out, drawing Hinata’s gaze to him. “So, so good,” he says breathlessly, his face also tearstained and flushed. He can see a puddle of cum under his boyfriend and he understands.

“You’re so gorgeous,” Shouyou coos to him, leaning in for a quick kiss. A new set of hands grab Hinata’s hips and another cock is shoved into him. Looking over his shoulder, Hinata sees Inuoka smiling at him. It’s obvious to Shouyou that Inuoka is still inexperienced, but he doesn’t mind in the slightest. The other first year is decently endowed in the dick department and Hinata is sure when he gets a handle on using it, he will surely make his partner happy.

“I know I can’t surpass Kuroo’s performance, but I’ll make sure you get off at least one more time,” Inuoka tells him cheerfully as he massages Shouyou’s lower back.

“That’s sweet of you, but you can do as you please. Use me as a way to learn,” Shouyou replies warmly.

Inuoka clearly takes Hinata’s words to heart because he positions Shouyou this way or that, changing angles and the way he moves his hips. Hinata gives him feedback in the form of different noises and muttered encouragement all while watching his boyfriend receive a creampie from Morisuke.

Both boys smile at each other despite their stiff muscles and aching backs, even when Lev starts his turn with Noya, because they both know they’ve reached the final stretch of the Gaytona 500. When Inuoka takes Hinata’s hot, untouched cock into his hand, it only takes a few strokes before Shouyou reaches his boiling point. His body convulses each time he releases a rope of cum which triggers Inuoka’s orgasm. The Nekoma player grips tightly to Shouyou’s hips as he gives Hinata another load.

Once Inuoka pulls out, he helps Shouyou stand and stretch which Hinata thanks him for several times. “You did awesome,” he tells the other first year who blushes to his hairline. Turning his attention back to Yuu, Shouyou sits in front of him and pets his hair. “You’ve been doing so well and you look so sexy,” Shouyou praises his boyfriend before smiling at Lev. “Are you enjoying yourself?” Lev nods enthusiastically. “Yuu, do me a favor and suck me off,” Shouyou says sweetly.

“Anything for you,” Noya replies brokenly as Lev picks up his pace.

Hinata scoots forward and guides Yuu down to his dick, hissing in a breath as it’s engulfed in the wet heat. Noya goes into doing all of Shouyou’s favorite things right away; he circles his tongue around the foreskin before pulling it back and twirling his tongue around the head, lightly grazing his teeth along the underside of Hinata’s entire length, and moaning at the feeling of smooth silky skin gliding over his tongue as he bobs his head. While Yuu sucks his dick as Lev fucks him, Hinata plays with his own nipples, small sounds of enjoyment falling from his slightly parted lips.

A warm chest presses against Shouyou’s back and he turns to see Kenma behind him much to his surprise. The feeling of Noya’s mouth on his dick disappears and he turns back to see Kuroo holding Noya’s head up by his hair. “Hey little birdy, how about you warm Kenma’s cock while your pretty boyfriend sucks your jizz out of you using your dick like a straw?”

“O-Okay, sure,” Hinata replies, standing up so Kenma can slide under him. He can feel cum running down his thighs and struggles to hold back a grimace. Kenma’s dick fits in Shouyou’s ass nicely and once Kenma has his arms laced around Hinata’s torso with his fingers pinching and rolling Shouyou’s nipples then Kuroo lets Noya go back to giving his boyfriend a blowjob.

Having Kenma fill his asshole and tweak his super sensitive nipples as his adorable and lewd looking boyfriend sucks him off, has Hinata’s body responding in a lot of ways. He pushes his chest into Kenma’s hands more as he rocks his hips to thrust in and out of Yuu’s mouth while grinding on Kenma’s dick and each motion sends intense tremors through him.

It’s obvious he isn’t going to last as his movements become more erratic and desperate. He can feel his dick touch the back of Noya’s throat as Kenma releases his seed into Shouyou’s ass and that makes Hinata crash into another orgasm that has him seeing stars and the only thing that contains his scream is Kuroo’s hand wrapped tightly around his throat.

By the time Shouyou comes down from the high, Lev has already finished in Yuu and has helped him sit on the bench and Kenma is out from beneath him. The two Karasuno players stare at each other for a long moment before embracing.

“Do my eyes deceive me or is Nekoma sabotaging Karasuno by exhausting our players?” A voice asks from behind Hinata.

“Is that who I think it is?” Shouyou asks Noya, still hugging him tightly and kissing his shoulder.

“It’s Dadchi,” Yuu whispers, “as well as Sugamama and AsaBaby.”

“We just so happened to find your chicks in here having fun together and they asked if the kitties wanted to play too,” Kuroo answers calmly.

“Curiosity killed the cat,” Daichi replies firmly.

“It gave us a big dose of satisfaction though,” Kuroo comments coolly. “Besides, we’ve just finished running them a nice, hot bath to soothe those stiff muscles.”

“We’ll take it from here.”

“Sure thing. Thanks for the party, Chicks.”

**  
*Bonus: Senpais’ Delights*  
**

Steam swirls around the five men in the bath as they all relax into the hot water. Shouyou can’t help but think about the tender way Daichi cleaned him out in the shower despite appearing irritated. Of course, that peace and quiet doesn’t last much longer.

“Is that actually how it happened?” Daichi asks without opening his eyes.

“Yes, that’s exactly how it happened,” Nishinoya answers quickly.

“Mmhmm,” Hinata agrees with his boyfriend.

Water shifts around Shouyou and hands grab his waist, pulling him weightlessly from his seat. It makes him open his eyes and he finds himself face to face with Sugawara who fits Shouyou’s thighs over his own. From the corner of his eye, Hinata can see Yuu in the same position with Asahi. A chest presses against Hinata’s back as fingers slip into his ass.

“I bet you boys don’t know that Asahi, Suga, and I are in a relationship together,” Daichi declares proudly. “And much like the two of you, we also share.”

Noya and Shouyou look at each other, but there is no need to discuss anything; they already know the answer. What neither of them expects is Asahi to lean forward and lock his lips to Yuu’s.

“Should I have asked first?” Asahi asks sheepishly when he pulls away from Yuu who is tensed up and glancing at Shouyou from the corner of his eye.

“I’m cool with it if he is,” Shouyou answers, licking his own lips. He doesn’t want to admit how much he enjoyed seeing it.

“Same,” Noya says, leaning forward to kiss Asahi again.

“Don’t leave me lonely, Shouyou,” Suga teases sweetly, taking Hinata’s chin in his fingers to make the little decoy look at him.

“Sorry senpai, it’s difficult not to stare at two hot guys kissing,” Shouyou replies with a small nervous laugh.

“Mmm, I agree but I’d like to be kissing a hot guy too,” Suga gives him a wink and a sexy smile.

“Ah well, you see, I’m in the way because Daichi is behi-.” There is a painful pinch to Hinata’s right asscheek which effectively shuts him up so instead he closes the distance between him and Suga. It isn’t surprising that the setter’s lips are as soft as his personality and Shouyou doesn’t hesitate to devour more of him. Not even Daichi pushing his dick into Hinata’s ass or Suga stroking their dicks together stops him. he cups Suga’s face in his hands and only pulls away a little to get some air before diving back in for more. Shouyou can feel Suga smile as they makeout and Hinata finally pulls away to look at him.

“You’re so cute,” Suga tells him breathlessly between the kisses he leaves on the sensitive skin of Shouyou’s neck. Hinata replies with small whimpering moans as Daichi thrusts into him faster.

Shouyou puts his hands on the edge of the bath to keep from moving so much and that’s when his captain strikes gold, his dick brushing against Hinata’s prostate. Daichi nudges at it repeatedly and it has Shouyou seeing stars as he arches his back and pushes his ass out more for his senpai. Suga licks at his nipples while firmly stroking his cock. Everything combined has Hinata rushing to the finish but just as he tenses up it all stops; Daichi pulls out and Suga lets go of his dick, leaning back to observe Hinata.

Tears of frustration brim up, but he doesn’t let the senpais see, opting to look down at the water that laps against his torso while gripping the edge of the bath tightly as he takes deep breaths to calm down.

“I’ll let Suga finish with you,” Daichi says, patting one of Hinata’s asscheeks. “I’m going to have Noya suck me off.”

Noya. In the heat of things, he had forgotten to check on Yuu. Glancing over, Shouyou can see his boyfriend on his knees with his chest against the side of the bath as Asahi fucks him with hard and steady strokes. Daichi sits on the side of the bath with Yuu between his legs and Noya takes the hint, greedily slurping and sucking on the captain’s dick.

“As much fun as sex in the water is, I’d rather not,” Sugawara says as he maneuvers them to switch spots then lifts Hinata out of the bath and onto a towel.

“You planned this,” Shouyou states, not bothering to hide how impressed he is with the older male.

“I did.” Suga climbs out of the bath and in between Shouyou’s thighs. Hinata had forgotten just how thick Suga’s cock is and he is given a stinging reminder as he’s impaled on it. Despite the hard pace and loud slapping sounds of their skin meeting again and again, Suga doesn’t fuck him hard as if their lives depend on it. Hinata can see the way the setter rolls his hips and thinks that it should be illegal to look so gorgeous. Even though he feels fantastic, something about sex with Sugawara feels off and it isn’t until his gaze locks with his senpai’s that it clicks for him. This sex is more intimate than last time, than any other time with someone besides Yuu.

“Are you okay? You look scared?”

Suga’s voice pulls him out of his reverie. “Yes, I’m okay. I just n-need m-more of you,” Shouyou stutters out while Suga nuzzles his face against the decoy’s neck.

“That can be arranged.” Hinata’s knees touch his chest when Suga hooks his arms behind them and pushes up. It makes the setter’s dick reach impossibly deep inside of him and Shouyou’s body convulses with immense pleasure. Sugawara whips his hips forward with reckless abandon and it scrambles any coherent thought Shouyou had.

Hinata’s orgasm grows in him like a tidal wave and crashes when he feels Suga’s cock swell even thicker. He claps a hand over his mouth to hold in the screams that try to claw their way out of his throat. His entire body tenses over and over as he spills himself on both of them, eyes shut tightly, and head tossed back. Sugawara grinds himself against Hinata’s ass as he fills him with his thick, heavy cum.

“Wh-at did y-ou do to m-e?” Shouyou asks as his body continues to tense even though there are no ropes of cum flowing out of him anymore.

The setter clicks his tongue at the question. “We edged you, I gave you intimacy, and then fucked you the way you deserve to be fucked. It’s as simple as that,” he answers, pulling out slowly and then moving around so he can cradle Shouyou to him. “Let’s watch the other show from the bath.” They slip back into the water and Suga continues to hold Shouyou close.

Hinata looks over in time to see Daichi cum in Noya’s mouth, some of it leaking out of the corner as he tries swallow it all down. Asahi has a firm grip on Yuu’s hips, and his thrusts are erratic and shallow. Fingers in Shouyou’s ass makes him jump, but he can’t turn to face his senpai because Suga has his head resting on Shouyou’s shoulder. The fingers are gentle and exploring and Hinata realizes that Sugawara is cleaning him out.

“I love watching my boyfriends get off.” It sounds absentminded to Hinata as he also watches Asahi come to a stop abruptly. “Whether its because of me or someone else doesn’t matter as long as I can see their faces of pure, unrestrained ecstasy. Knowing they are feeling as good as humanly possible is all that matters.”

“Suga-senpai?”

“Hmm?”

“Do you think we can do this again sometime? Just the five of us?”

“You can count on it to happen again.”

*

Dressed and back in their futons, Shouyou and Yuu are absolutely exhausted and quickly falling into sleep.

“Shou?”

“Yeah?”

“I liked my time with Asahi and Daichi a lot and I feel guilty for it,” Yuu admits, his voice cracking a little.

“Me too, Yuu. Suga made me feel in ways I didn’t know were possible,” Hinata whispers back, not bothering to open his eyes.

“Do you still love me?”

“Of course, I do.” Shouyou finally opens his eyes to see a pale and worried looking Noya. “Do you still love me?” Yuu nods with a serious face. “Then what’s the problem?”

“I like them too.” Noya hides his face in his pillow.

“I do too. Why don’t we talk to them about it after the camp? I don’t think they’ll make it a big deal. It’ll probably help.”

“Yeah, you’re right,” Yuu agrees, coming out of his hiding spot.

They tangle their bodies together and fall into deep and peaceful sleep, thoroughly fucked, and spent.

**Author's Note:**

> The questions again:  
>  **A.** What are 3 of the several cringe-worthy phrases I intentionally put in this fic?  
>  **B.** What are Kenma's official (and unofficial) positions on the Nekoma team?  
>  **C.** Describe Inuoka's personality.  
>  **D.** What team should be next?
> 
> I now have a **[Carrd](https://tiffersthenerdy.carrd.co/)**!


End file.
